The demand for systems that monitor homes and businesses, i.e., premises, for alarm conditions has continued to grow as more home and business owners seek to protect their premises from various hazards and threats. Examples include intrusion, fire, carbon monoxide and flooding, among others dangers that may be monitored and reported to a monitoring station. When a life safety sensor such as a motion detector is triggered, a representative at a remote monitoring center receives an alarm event code and initiates a response process, including contacting a homeowner or others on a contact list and/or first responders such as local firefighters and/or police to request a dispatch to investigate the event at the premises being monitored. These systems further extend into the home automation field by monitoring and controlling home automation based devices, e.g., lifestyle devices, in and around a premises. Examples include monitoring and/or controlling a thermostat, lighting, appliances, etc.
However, when an intruder triggers the system by, for example, triggering a door sensor, there is typically limited information that can be obtained from the intruder that will allow first responders to subsequently capture the intruder. For example, existing systems are limited to capturing images, video and/or sounds of the intruder as the intruder ransacks the premises for valuables. While useful, these mechanisms may be further limited as an intruder can try to counteract or limit usefulness of these mechanisms by wearing a disguise, covering up his/her face, whispering, not talking, etc.